Summer Kiss
by LyraTheWriter
Summary: (Warning- Drunk Jill, cheesy fluff alert) Another Jill x Skye fanfic. Why? Because they're my OTP now. Yup. Yup. Yup. It kinda looks like Jill x Gustafa in the beginning, but it's NOT. And.. ENJOY!


It had been a tough day farming, and Jill decided to go to the Blue Bar, have a drink or two. It had been awhile since she'd gone there, and she needed some updates on town news. She'd laugh along with Muffy, who always had fun things to say, be it things about fashion, gossip, or even useful cooking tips. Maybe she'd go and have a few words with Griffin, and get a free drink. She whistled to herself on the way.

Walking into the bar, she saw Griffin making drinks, as usual. Muffy was having a casual conversation with Nami, champagne glass in hand, and Gustafa was drinking at the table, alone. There were the elder townsfolk at a table in the front, playing cards. Jill decided to see what was up with Gustafa lately. She walked over to the table, and he looked over to her. He smirked when she was in his full sight.

"Hey Jill! Yo sister, I haven't seen you in awhile. How's the farm going? Are you singing to your flowers?"

"It was pretty hard today, but it was a good day, as usual. And I have started to sing to them."

" Heh heh, flowers are life, after all. Well, are you good at holding in your alcohol? Alcohol is the source of happiness!" He laughed while saying this.

"I'm not too sure, honestly..." Jill, being the naive girl that she was, didn't exactly see where this was going.

"HEY GRIFFIN! GET US SOME DRINKS! YOUR RECOMMENDATION! I'M PAYING!" Gustafa yelled over to the now startled bartender, who then chuckled at the enthusiastic hippie.

"Ok, but be responsible; we're not going to take the blame for when you pass out." And he handed them a sample of different varieties of drinks- more than what he usually offered. And it wasn't long before Jill started to feel dizzy. She drank slowly, while Gustafa glugged everything down. Once he started slurring his speech, Jill quickly staggered out of the bar, in one piece.

Feeling the cool, night summer air helped to calm her down. The sky glittered with stars, and Jill held on to a lamppost, catching her breath. However, she then felt a hand on her shoulder, and had no time to flinch, when she heard a familiar voice say-

"Why, you're looking lovely on this beautiful night~" It was Skye. Jill turned around, eyes wide, but not exactly because of Skye surprising her.

"Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are-" He stopped before finishing his sentence, because Jill had quickly ran to a trash can, and began to, well... Vomit. Walking over to her, Skye quickly drew a canteen of water from his pocket, held her, and poured the cool spring water down her throat once she stopped vomiting.

"You drank too much, didn't you." He sighed. "Can you walk?" Jill started to stand up, but her legs wobbled beneath her, and Skye caught her before she could collapse.

"Then I'll take you home." Carrying her, he felt her hand lightly go through his hair, and he heard her mumble many things as he walked to her home.

"Skye, *hiccup* your hair is so soft..." "Why do you only come at night?" "Stupid Gustafa..." And although he could feel himself go warm at some of these phrases, what struck him the most was this one phrase that she mumbled.

**"Skye, I love you... why does it have to be *hiccup* you..."** Although girls would often flock around him, none would ever get serious about him. They eventually found a man of their own. But Jill was different. Thinking back, she'd always wait for him. She'd usually have some sort of gift , be it curry, or a necklace. She'd talk to him. The thought just drove him crazy.

When they were in her house, Skye laid her down on her bed, lifting covering her with a blanket. Before he could leave, he could hear her say,

"Don't go... *hiccup*"

And so, Skye watched over her until the crack of daylight arrived. And when it did,

He kissed her on her cheek, her eyes, her forehead, and finally, on the lips.

He then left, with barely any traces to speak of.

When Jill woke up, she could feel the scent of roses, the taste of the sweet flower dancing on her lips.

A summer kiss.


End file.
